Running Up That Hill
by xXItWasWrittenInBloodXx
Summary: Idk


Song that you should listen to reading this:Running Up That HillArtist:PlaceboSeptember 21st, 2006Sarah was brought into this 16th, 2007I met Sarah. Yes, She was a dog. Do friends matter what they are? Short, Tall, Thin, chubby, Human, Animal. We have/had a friend who was some time, 2007Sarah was brought into my house. Keeping her. Happiest day probably. I'd never be happier. I had my best friend for the time 14th, 2008We moved. Sarah, Jill, Bonnie, Clyde, Angel, Lucky, Harley, Dave. The only one missing was Grandma Paris, the eldest 31st, 2008Jill's gone forever. Dying of disease. Life wouldn't be the same the next few i could only see that i wouldn't ever be the 20th, 2009No more Elementary school for me. Love 12th, 2009Sixth grade started and Sarah staying at home. Worrying? Happy? I'll never know that 31st, 2009Costume contest. Sarah being sick she couldn't be the PlayBoy Bunny we wanted her to be that 15, 2009Daddies birthday. Sarah showing how much she loved him by 09, 2009Sisters birthday, Sarah gets to sing 25th, 2008Sarah's last put her "hand" on my sister's shoulder probably thinking "Hold On I can't see".If I ONLY could have had her one last time before I cry everyday thinking of her. I can't stop holding on to her. Thinking about her only makes it 29th, 2010My Last Birthday with her. My last time to hear that squealed voice of her' 2nd, 2010Sarah started being my "Evil Monkey" by sleeping in my closet. She's such a funny dog. The next time I'd remember this month will be a year, a month and seven days later. This day'll stick in my mind i could have made a deal with God. Keeping her (Whole Month)Sarah started getting sicker. I didn't know what to do. On the 29th i learned of Black Veil Brides. On the 30th I dressed as a Vampire and stayed at Harley-Davidson's for a Halloween thing. On October 31st I got to be Andy Six for Halloween. I had the worst Halloween I'd ever only The Doctor would have been smart and said "She Needs to be Spayed". Not say nothing about her being sick. I could be sitting here not crying about this. I could have the actual Sarah here and not just a spirit from my shattered 2010Sarah was having good days and bad days in the hospital. She was spayed. I wish we didn't have to go through what we had. On the seventh, the last day i saw her, i looked down on her to see something i'd never seen. Her, with eyes that pleaded "Help Me".Poem for what I had done on the up for school.I just want to go back to the Doctors Office and see my , then I got to the bus after school.I knew something bad had/was it was just (Remix) by Alesana,Last song I'd sing before i cried.I got through the door."Honey please come sit down we need to talk"Daddy said this was a glimmer of sadness in them.I take my seat nicely."She didn't make it"I heard the words in a ?My doggie woggie's...dead?This can't be i knew it i had said one thing and started crying."Oh, My, God"I fell on my mom's shoulder."I know baby"Mommy can't see wasn't supposed to plight shouldn't be shouldn't be my shouldn't be the tears I'd be shouldn't be should be of ...but happily.I should be saying"Sarah do you wanna sleep in my room"I should be saying"I love you"I shouldn't be saying"NO! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE'This demise should the reversed shouldn't be me sitting in a darkened room thinking about the should be straightening my hair and listening to Tokio Hotel, Black Veil Brides, Aerosmith shouldn't be me in tears with blood shot eyes like I've done should be sitting in my actually, genuinely shouldn't be me listening to Carolyn By: Black Veil Brides,This should be me listening to Knives and Pens or Perfect Weapon by shouldn't be me being bullied in school because i have a manlier stature than all the other should be me with him, me with my dog sitting next to shouldn't be the suicidal poem you asked should be me in my happy , is it the end of my innocence to the world. Should i just sit down and call it quits?I shouldn't have things thrown in my face. I shouldn't have to hang onto the life line i was given to keep me should be the happy the depressed, non-pain mistaken if life hadn't been so cruel i could see it. Life without, with you would be better than without you.I could see the glimmer of tears in my wake. I could see the glimmer of shining now...now there isn't one.


End file.
